Side:OnePixcel
OnePixcel (ワンピクセル) is currently a three-member vocal and dance unit under Toho Entertainment agency. They were originally formed with four members in September 2015. The group rose to fame in early 2018 when their major debut track LAGRIMA was used as the 11th ending theme song for the anime series Dragon Ball Super of the widely successful Dragon Ball franchise. History ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] 2015 The group was officially formed on September 20, and had their debut live event on October 18, 2015 at Mt.RAINIER HALL SHIBUYA PLEASURE PLEASURE. 2016 On June 22, the group released their first mini album, ZERO. On September 23, Kozuka Raia decided to leave the group, after having been on a hiatus since August 4, due to health issues. On October 3, the group announced that they would be holding an audition to recruit new members. The winners of the audition would later on form PiXMiX, OnePixcel's sister group. On November 23, the group released their first indie single, TONDEKE/Analoganize. 2017 On April 19, the group released their second indie single, Time. On July 29, the group released their first digital single, monochrome. It would later be included on their first album with the same name. On August 4, 5 and 6, the group appeared at Tokyo Idol Festival 2017. On October 18, the group released their first album, monochrome. 2018 On January 7, the group released their second digital single, LAGRIMA (TV Size). It was released as a teaser for their upcoming single LAGRIMA. On March 7, the group released their major debut single, LAGRIMA under Nippon Columbia. Their major debut single's title track, LAGRIMA, premiered as the 11th and final ending credits' song for Dragon Ball Super starting with episode 122. On August 3, 4 and 5, the group appeared at Tokyo Idol Festival 2018. On August 8, the group released their second single, Sparkle. On December 5, the group released their third single, Girls Don't Cry. 2019 On January 30, the group appeared as guests on the radio show 60TRYbu, where they announced that OnePixcel would have their own radio show called Three!Two!ONEPIXCEL!.https://twitter.com/onepixcel/status/1090590603283390465 On February 6, the group's radio show Three!Two!ONEPIXCEL! aired for the first time. On May 22, the group released their fourth single, Final Call. From August 15 to September 22, the group were touring with their first one-man concert tour ONEPIXCEL So So So Hot !!! Tour 2019. 2020 On February 26, the group released their first major album, LIBRE. From June 20 to July 5, the group will be touring with their second one-man concert tour ONEPIXCEL Live Tour 2020 “LIBRE”. Activities Outside Japan On August 17, 18 and 19, 2018, the group appeared in Taipei, Taiwan. On the 17th and 19th the group appeared at The 19th Manga Expohttp://www.onepixcel.jp/news/149.html, while on the 18th the group appeared at SAMURAI GIRLS FESTIVAL 2018.http://www.onepixcel.jp/news/139.html On August 25 and 26, 2018, the group appeared in Mississauga, Ontario, Canada at Japan Festival Canada 2018.http://www.onepixcel.jp/news/159.html On April 6 and 7, 2019, the group appeared in Mexico at ConComics Guadalajara 2019. Members Current Members Former Members Discography Albums= |-|Mini Albums= |-|Singles= |-|Digital Singles= Performances Concerts= *2016.01.03 The First Pixcel *2016.02.11 The Second Pixcel *2016.03.19 The Third Pixcel *2016.10.09 ONE *2016.12.24 CHRISTMAS EVE *2017.01.08 Free&Easy *2017.03.26 FREE&EASY vol.2 *2017.05.20 FREE&FREE *2017.06.18 Free&Easy vol.3 *2017.08.20 NATSUMATSURI *2017.10.22 2nd Anniversary LiVE *2017.12.16 FREE&EASY vol.4 ～Chapter 1 → Chapter 2～ *2018.03.31 FREE & FREE *2018.06.03 ONEPIXCEL Triple TRY〜2018 Tsuyu(to you)〜 *2018.12.15 ONEPIXCEL 3rd Anniversary Live 2018 *2019.06.16 ONEPIXCEL Triple TRY vol.2 *2020.02.09 One-man live @Kanda Myojin Hall |-|Tours= ;ONEPIXCEL Respect Tour 2019 ~Benkyou Sasete Itadakimasu~ *2019.03.02 Aichi (Chuning Candy appeared as guests) *2019.03.03 Osaka (Touyama Mirei appeared as guest) *2019.03.07 Tokyo (TOKYO GIRLS' STYLE appeared as guests) ;ONEPIXCEL So So So Hot !!! Tour 2019 *2019.08.15 Saitama *2019.08.17 Osaka *2019.08.18 Aichi *2019.08.24 Hokkaido *2019.08.31 Kanagawa *2019.09.01 Miyagi *2019.09.07 Hiroshima *2019.09.08 Fukuoka *2019.09.22 Tokyo ;ONEPIXCEL Live Tour 2020 “LIBRE” *2020.06.20 Fukuoka *2020.06.27 Aichi *2020.06.28 Osaka *2020.07.05 Tokyo Trivia *They have been compared to Perfume by the media. *Tanabe Nanami is a former member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *All four original members were born between 1999 and 2000. *They have a sister group called PiXMiX. See Also *OnePixcel (Japanese Music Wiki) External Links *Announcement (archived) *Official Site *YouTube channel *Twitter *Instagram *LINE Blog *Member profiles: **Tanabe Nanami **Kanuma Ami **Den Ayaka Reference List Category:2015 Units Category:Tanabe Nanami Category:9th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:Off Topic Category:Shugo Chara Egg Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:Toho Entertainment